


暴雨之前

by Linea



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha Arjuna, Alpha Karna, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Arjuna, Gangsters, M/M, Top Karna
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: 《Anger Management》的后续，剧情接迦周两人浴缸play之后，迦哥留在周酱的宅邸里过夜。





	暴雨之前

“你的衣服都湿透了，今晚留下来吧。”  
说这句话的时候，阿周那正拿着毛巾擦去头发上不断滴落的水珠。他只穿着一件单薄的衬衫，还没来得及穿裤子，露着一双修长笔直的腿，而那紧实挺翘的臀部此刻正掩盖在那截垂下来的衬衫衣摆之下，隐隐约约地透出引人遐想的旖旎曲线。他的身上带着迦尔纳的气味，那气味与清爽的沐浴露香味混杂在一起，几乎完全掩盖了他本身的信息素，让他闻上去就像个刚被标记过的Omega。可他终究是Alpha，那气味很快从他身上散去了，他回过头，对上迦尔纳青色的眼眸。  
“你的手下们不会介意吗？”迦尔纳穿着浴袍站在他身后，语气平静地说。这时，他却听到耳畔传来一声嗤笑，只见阿周那放下毛巾，嘴角噙着笑意望向他，又转过去从一旁的酒柜里拿出一瓶红酒放在桌上，低下头用开瓶器打开了瓶口的软木塞，顿时，馥郁的酒香流泻而出。  
“放心，他们多半会以为你已经被我杀了。”阿周那一边往酒杯里倒酒，一边用平常与他交谈时惯有的刻薄语气道。酒差不多倒满了，深红色的液体在灯光的照耀下犹如红宝石般晶亮，他将酒杯端起来递给迦尔纳。“喝吗？”他问道，“还是说，你怕我在酒里下毒？”  
“谢谢你的好意。”迦尔纳接过酒杯，毫不犹豫地喝了一口杯中的酒，眸色再次变得暗沉，和之前在浴室里的模样如出一辙。阿周那听出了他话中的弦外之音，不禁绷直脊背，放缓了倒酒的速度，就在这时，他感觉到一双纤长有力、骨节分明的手攀上他的腰，从身后搂住他，贴在他耳边的嘴唇苍白又柔软，带着熟悉的灼热温度。Alpha的气息犹如汹涌的巨浪一般再度包围了他，凛冽、锐利、充满侵略性，令他联想起终年不化的冰川与积雪，可迦尔纳闻起来却是太阳的味道，在贴近他的时候又是那么温暖。当阿周那感受到那双停留在他腰间的手动起来，继续往下滑去时，他却伸出手阻止了对方的下一步动作。  
“我准你现在碰我了吗？”阿周那头也不回地说着，语气冰冷，不容抗拒。他身后的Alpha很快放了手，只剩下空气中的信息素若即若离，与他身上的气味融为一体。  
“我以为你想做爱。”迦尔纳的声音里带上了几分沮丧，尽管他的语调很平淡，可稍加留意还是能够听出来。他站得远了些，握着酒杯的手指苍白到近乎透明，目光却始终没有离开过阿周那分毫。  
“我认为你有心事。”阿周那说，“告诉我，之前在浴室里，我们亲热的时候，你在想什么？”  
迦尔纳显然没有料到对方会问出这样的问题，先是愣了几秒，经过片刻的思考之后，这才缓缓开口道：“我只是在想……为什么我们会变成现在这种关系。”  
“可笑的问题。”阿周那出言嘲讽道，“毫无意义，甚至没有什么回答的必要。”  
“是啊，所以之前我并没打算说出口。”迦尔纳仰头，将杯中的红酒一饮而尽，以掩盖自己内心的心虚。他没怎么说过谎，一撒起谎来就破绽百出，很有可能瞒不过对方的眼睛。然而，尽管如此，他依旧不打算向阿周那坦白他们之间的血缘关系，因为他知道，一旦阿周那知晓这个事实，势必会比他更加难以接受，而他自己虽然已经逐渐消化这层关系，却无论如何也不能将阿周那当做自己的亲生弟弟看待——过去，他将对方看作自己唯一的宿敌，而现在，他将对方当做自己唯一的情人。阿周那在他心目中总是占据着唯一的位置，又怎么能够轻易被血缘关系所替代？想到这里，他再次抬起头凝视阿周那的脸，锐利的青色眼眸闪烁微光。  
“那么，在这之前，你有想过跟我上床吗？”阿周那舔了舔嘴唇，继续问道，“我是说，在我还没有乔装成‘巨苇’之前。”  
“有。”迦尔纳坦率地承认，却见阿周那走到他面前，拿掉他手中空荡荡的酒杯放在桌上，然后猛地凑过去吻他的嘴唇。他不知道这个吻有什么意义，却又轻而易举地被对方挑起了欲火。阿周那的舌头湿润柔软，像蛇一样细长灵活，却又灼热如火，正毫不客气地侵占着他的嘴唇，勾住他的舌头忘情地吮吸。与此同时，阿周那将一只手搭在他胸口，突然用力将他向后推去。房间里唯一的那张床就在他身后不到三尺的地方，他很快被推倒在床上解开浴袍，露出一大片光裸的胸膛。只见阿周那爬上床，主动跨坐在他身上，态度强硬坚决，比以往的任何时候都更像一个Alpha，而对方挺翘的臀部此刻正直勾勾地抵着他肿胀难耐的欲望，像是在故意引诱那般一下一下地蹭着。  
迦尔纳的忍耐度几乎要到极限了，他想伸手抱住坐在他身上的阿周那，却因为对方之前所说的话又很快缩回了手。可这时，阿周那却抓住他的手，俯下身凑到他的唇上，用低沉而又魅惑的声线道：  
“现在，我允许你碰我了。”

迦尔纳的手被阿周那抓着往自己腿中间送，姿态是他从未见过的热情主动。显然，经过之前的激烈性爱之后，阿周那在对方面前已经完全放开了，并且毫不掩饰自己的欲望，暴露出与平常判若两人的那一面——在引诱迦尔纳这方面，他向来精于此道，无论是之前天衣无缝的伪装，还是现在性感迷人的模样，都能够轻易让对方为他神魂颠倒。阿周那的下半身只穿着一条内裤，当他拉着对方的手抚摸着自己大腿内侧的敏感带时，他能感觉到自己浑身都在颤抖。迦尔纳很快脱掉了他的内裤，修长的手指顺着两条光滑的大腿向上滑动，抚上两瓣饱满的臀丘，随即滑向臀缝，探入他敏感而柔韧的身体。  
Alpha的身体不像Omega那样，能够自然而然地分泌体液让自己变得湿润柔软。尽管阿周那之前已经跟迦尔纳做过一次，可他的后穴依然像尚未被开拓过一样紧得要命，正牢牢地吸着对方的手指不愿松开。他的内里触摸起来温热、紧致，算不上干涩，却比之前在水里要更加难以进入——之前对方留在他身体里的精液已经被清理干净，起不到任何润滑的作用，让迦尔纳只能缓缓推进手指，在他的体内试探挖掘。然而，对方似乎已经摸清了他的敏感点，所有的爱抚和触碰都令他情动不已。他坐在迦尔纳身上，双肩颤抖，唇间流泻出浸满欲望的气音，却没有叫出一字半句。  
迦尔纳从他的后穴里抽出手指，又开始摸他，从他的衬衫下摆钻进去向上移动，最后停在他那两颗发硬的乳头上，力道轻柔地揉捏着。此刻，迦尔纳躺在他身下专注地凝视他的脸，暗沉的青眸就像泛起波澜的湖水，仿佛要将他从内到外窥透，静静地等着他主动开口。  
“你太磨蹭了。”阿周那皱紧眉头，不耐烦地说。他比谁都要明白，迦尔纳就是在等着他说这句话，并且已经期待已久。在对方的注视下，他抬手解开了自己衬衫最上面的三颗纽扣，然后伸出手握住对方挺立的性器，抵上自己的穴口，就这样直接坐了下去。  
粗大的阴茎撑开穴肉，在窄小的甬道里长驱直入，一举捅到阿周那最深处。剧烈的疼痛让他面部扭曲，汗水淋漓，紧咬的下唇几乎渗出血来。那个瞬间他原本想去吻迦尔纳，却被对方平静的面孔给惹恼了——在他坐下来的那一刻，他看到眼前这个死人脸的宿敌只是微微皱了下眉头，没有表现出任何不悦或者嗔怪之意，冷静完美得就像一座放了数千年的冰雕。  
果然无论什么时候，这张脸都是如此惹人厌烦。阿周那暗暗地想道。然而此刻，他却突然回想起对方之前在浴室里脸颊微红、意乱情迷的模样，又不禁为此感到兴奋起来。他坐在那根硬挺的性器用力地操着自己，晃动臀部，全身因为难耐的疼痛与纯粹的快感而发颤，脑中却一片空白。他觉得自己快要融化了，高热的绵软几乎要让他承受不住，差一点就要对方身上颓然跪倒，然而，迦尔纳的双手却一刻也没有离开过他的身体。那几根苍白细长的手指已经游走到他的后背，顺着腰线向下，抓揉着他圆翘的双臀。他被牢牢地钉在那根阴茎上，感受着那灼热的、沸腾的血脉紧贴着内壁，就像太阳的光芒一样使人灼痛。一声像Omega一样柔软放荡的浪叫传入他耳中，可竟然是他自己发出来的，他条件反射般地想要捂住自己不小心溢出呻吟的嘴，却被身下的Alpha捏住了手腕。  
一个温柔的吻印在了他的手背上。只见迦尔纳闭着眼睛，纤长睫羽在苍白的肌肤上投下阴影，炫目的美貌使人目眩神迷。只是一瞬间的晃神，下一秒，阿周那便被对方揽住腰肢向后压去，顿时换了个位置。那根滚烫的阴茎仍然停留在他体内，却因为刚才的冲撞一下子埋得更深了，迦尔纳的嘴唇压在他的下巴上，细细地轻啄着，下身撞击的力道却越发凶狠起来，将他撞得浑身痉挛、泪眼模糊。迦尔纳的表现比之前在浴缸里更加狂野奔放，毫无节制，好像真的打算将他干死在这张床上一样，可是，随之迎来的却是铺天盖地的吻，那些吻印在他的脖颈上、锁骨上、起伏的胸膛上，犹如暴雨倾泻而下，将他的呼吸和呻吟淹没进不断蔓延滋长的爱欲之中。他紧紧地攥着身下皱巴巴的床单，身上对方先前留下的爱痕又开始像返潮般泛红，斑驳而鲜明的痕迹遍布在光滑的褐色肌肤上，看上去就像一件颜色艳丽的陶器。当迦尔纳的舌头再次掠过他红肿的乳头时，在触电般的酥麻与快感的侵蚀之下，他终于再也按捺不住，就这样毫无尊严地射了出来。  
“比起让你主动，我更喜欢一边吻你一边操你。”迦尔纳直白地说着，低头吻去他眼角渗出的泪滴。而此刻，他愤懑地瞪着迦尔纳，像是要用眼神将眼前这张苍白的俊脸撕成碎片一样，脑中却不停回荡着对方刚才这句在他听起来堪称恶劣的话，脸上的红潮又加深了一点。这时，对方的阴茎又开始在他体内律动，挤开甬道，狠狠地撞上深处敏感脆弱的腺体，让他不由自主地仰起头，微微张着嘴发出潮湿低哑的哭叫。他的脑海之中突然涌上一股疯狂却又莫名的情绪，促使他聚焦视线，再次去端详那张引人注目的脸——只见迦尔纳过分白皙的脸颊上有了些许血色，显然之前饮下的红酒已经开始上头，正一步一步吞噬他的理智，让他在他面前逐渐露出破绽。这一刻的到来对阿周那来说或许有些晚了，可并不妨碍他等待夺回主导权的时机。就在他找准机会，打算一举扭转自己的境况，却被对方突如其来的吻夺去了思绪，大脑顿时一片空白。迦尔纳以不同于之前任何一次的温柔力道吻着他的唇，缠绵缱绻，又满含温存。他从这个吻里品尝到了令他惊惧不已的爱意和深情，瞬间从一片意乱情迷之中清醒过来，主动结束了这个吻。  
“你爱上我了？”他抬起手抚摸着迦尔纳的脸颊，语气却冰冷如刀刃。他看到迦尔纳眼中闪过一丝诧异的神色，却又很快恢复了平静。接着，他听到了对方的回答。  
“……或许。”  
“你最好知道自己在说什么。”阿周那冷笑道，“爱上自己的宿敌可不是什么明智之举。”  
“我知道。”迦尔纳说着，再次深深地撞进他体内，“我知道我们的关系。我知道一切。”  
“等你走出这间屋子……”他伸出双臂，再次主动勾住迦尔纳修长的脖颈，吻上那张紧闭的嘴唇，轻轻地说，“我们又是敌人了。”  
迦尔纳没有接话，只是沉默着，温柔地回应着这个吻。可是他冲撞的力道却比之前更为凶狠，让他感觉自己像是被裁开，被撕裂，痛楚逐渐加深，却又像从胸口不断涌出一般，一时令他分不清究竟是哪一种疼痛。他的身体不知餮足地渴求着迦尔纳，颤抖不已吮吸着对方的阴茎，将对方的精液一滴不漏地吸进自己体内——如果他是Omega，绝对会因此而怀孕，可是他终究不是Omega，更不可能成为迦尔纳的Omega。而这一夜终将会结束，等到拂晓时分，阳光重新破云而出，他仍然会将枪口对准迦尔纳的头颅，毫不犹豫地按下扳机——这，就是他们永远也无法反抗、无法逃离的宿命。

-FIN-


End file.
